Chronicles Of A Summoner
by SotF
Summary: Long ago there was a group of magic users who could summon beings of incredible power to do their bidding, what if Harry was one of them? Abandoned for the Time Being
1. Awakening Of Destiny

AN: This is actually based off of an idea I had a while back, it just never went anywhere because I couldn't figure out just how to start it. Other things had to do with the way it worked, this is a new branch of magic, yes there are Summoning Charms and the like, but they aren't what a Summoner uses, they call creatures to do their bidding out of thin air.  
  
A full moon shone overhead, the cry of the wolf, the call of the pack. Two emerald eyes watched a massive wolf running through the woods. A large beast, nearly the size of a small horse with milk white fur.  
  
It moved with a grace that seemed unnatural for a creature of the land, but it was. An amazing creature, ethereal in its motions and yet simultaneously powerful and solid.  
  
It was a lonely creature, a solitary hunter constantly in search of its pack, but finding none.  
  
He saw her before him, the she wolf, amber eyes meeting his own emerald.  
  
His mind and hers met then, touching and probing, he knew her and she knew him. He understood the wolf.  
  
The moon seemed to glow bright for a moment and then he heard her voice within him.  
  
[Cub, I am your to command, my summoner,] she whispered, and his mind understood, the power within him swirling and bursting outwards and Harry Potter awoke.  
  
The ten year old blinked, it was a quarter of an hour before he had to be up, but it was close enough, Petunia would be yelling at him to get up soon anyhow.  
  
It was an interesting dream; he could remember the details perfectly, something that felt almost odd. It felt real.  
  
[It was real, Cub, you are a summoner, the first in centuries,] he heard the wolf say and her name clicked in his head, Wraith.  
  
"What's a summoner?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
[A summoner is one who can call certain creatures into battle, I am your first, though you will gain others, and there is no need to speak out loud to me when I am in this form, think it in your head.]  
  
{You mean like this?] he asked after a moment, his mind still trying to process the information.  
  
[Exactly, Cub, later we'll work on the rest of the ability, one thing that is an advantage of a summoner is that you can speak the language of your summons, so as you gain more of my kind, the more you can do, and you can gain others that are not my kind, your mind already has access to the snake language, now the wolves as well, plus a few side effects...]  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes under the taped up glasses he wore.  
  
"Hey, I can't see," he muttered.  
  
[Take the glass things off, you don't need them anymore,] Twilight explained as he pulled them off and sat them aside, [Plus you can do a few other special abilities, you can see in anything but perfect black, any amount of light will do.]  
  
"Cool," he chuckled, [Anything else I should be aware of?]  
  
[Yes, but I will explain when there is more time, but be on the lookout for creatures that seem different to you, they would feel almost like you do, they can be gained as summons, today as you do what you need to do, pay attention to that, if you find one, I can show you how to add it to those within you, but hurry now, I can smell that horse upstairs, I don't want to be near her any more than I have to be.]  
  
[Tell me about it, she's my aunt and I still wish she'd get struck by a passing bus.]  
  
He slipped out of the cupboard and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast, his nose going haywire.  
  
[Ooops, forgot that part Cub,] Twilight said with a laugh, [Your senses got a boost from me, different ones of the greater summons grant different abilities, mine is enhancements to your nose.]  
  
[I'm just hoping that it isn't always as bad as this place smells.]  
  
[Same here, but you'll get used to it.]  
  
Next Chapter-Dudley's birthday, Harry goes to the Zoo, and Twilight gets company 


	2. Learning And Acquiring

AN: This is still a work in progress, Harry still has a ways to go, he will be concealing this ability to the Wizarding world. For the beginning there will be a lot of jumping around for at least the first two years, or at least until the Chamber fight, Tommy boy's gonna get the surprise of his life when not only does the Basilisk not do what he says, but vanishes into thin air before reforming to do Harry's bidding.  
  
"" means verbal speech, [] is communication with the summons while awake. means animal speech  
  
xXx  
  
[Be patient Cub, and relax, your anger will not help you, nor will it change him,] Twilight consoled as Harry evaded the angry roars of his relatives, focusing on the spider that was crawling along the windowsill; it had attracted his attention, a larger one than he had heard of, it seemed like the thing that Dudley had brought home for the summer, and had promptly lost.  
  
Then he noticed the slight shimmer to it, as if something was calling to him.  
  
[Well, good for you, that one's capable of becoming something more, she's not to strong, but she will have uses in this, starting with learning how to acquire his pattern, trace the symbol you see, I will project it to your eyes, at the moment you won't be able to acquire anything very powerful, this is just the beginning of your learning.]  
  
His hand followed the lights that appeared before him, and as he did the energy pattern began to glow brightly. The spider slowly dissolving in a stream of blue light that seemed to be made of stars.  
  
[Now, tonight you will have a dream about the spider, after that her voice will join mine when she wants to speak,] the wolf sighed, [Until then, she will be transforming, her essence binding to yours, she won't grant you any powers, she isn't high enough on the power grid, I am.]  
  
He smirked slightly, [How do I get stronger?]  
  
[Practice and you will have a lot of it soon.]  
  
Then he heard the fight that ended up with him going to the Zoo after Dudley threw a fit over his presents.  
  
xXx  
  
An hour later, Harry was standing at the zoo. Dudley and Piers had convinced Vernon and Petunia to let Harry roam on his own to avoid being seen with the 'freak' as they called him, being told a time to meet at the entrance or to be left behind. As he knew the way they thought, he planned on being at the spot a half hour earlier to avoid being abandoned there, not wanting to have to find his way home.  
  
He was looking for the telltale shimmer of gold that identified possible summons.  
  
One caught his eye as he walked through the aquarium, a massive shape shooting past in the water through the window. It carried a second signature to it, a silver sheen as well as the gold.  
  
[What does that mean?] he asked with a grin as his mind identified the Orca.  
  
[That is a higher summon, my kind of summon,] Twilight answered, [He'll be wanting to help, remember how you got the spider, do the same here, I'll shield the magic so it can't be traced visibly, and supply an illusion to remain here for a time.]  
  
The sigil came into view and he began, the raw energy flashing through him like a hurricane as he watched the whale vanish in a shimmer of lights, only to have an identical one appear that he could almost see through.  
  
[That's two for tonight cub, keep it up, you need to have several in order to be an effective summoner.]  
  
"Roger that," he said, a grin spreading across his lips, "Where to next?"  
  
[Well, I'd like to see the other canines, perhaps there is another possible there, and you really ought to check on the reptiles, a snake would be helpful, just look around.]  
  
[let's do it!]  
  
xXx  
  
It was almost time for him to go meet the others, he had nearly two dozen summons of various types within him, only three of his new ones were the greater type, none to the level of Twilight due to her magical nature, but high up there.  
  
[All that's left is to look for a snake to deal with,] he muttered to Twilight.  
  
[Well, prepare yourself, this place is gonna get loud, snakes chatter like nothing else with only a few exceptions.]  
  
[Right, thanks for the warning,] he responded, [Now I just need one.]  
  
Harry smirked as he saw Dudley and Piers hammering on a tank and turned to the center to look at the crocodiles in a pit in the middle of the room, a sly smile crossing his lips as one became a summon and he watched his cousin and friend leave, and he walked around, several snakes glowed and he began the process, in the end he was just going to have three but then he noticed a python by the exit.  
  
Please let me out of here, it asked, banging its head against the glass, I want to be free!  
  
Harry noticed the silver shimmer as well as the golden one.  
  
Well, I can get you out in a way, he responded, Not quite sure whether you'd consider it free or not.  
  
You...you're a speaker?  
  
Yes, of a sorts, I'm a summoner, or so twilight tells me.  
  
Well, anything is better than this!  
  
Then, prepare yourself, I'm not quite sure how this would feel for you, he said as he began the familiar ritual.  
  
The snake vanished within him, his mind now having the sigil of acquisition memorized.  
  
With that he slipped out, and moved towards the others, his thoughts going through the summons he now carried. 


End file.
